


they say it takes one to know one

by origamidragon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Original Character, That's a joke btw, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Little Shit, [kills myself] - Freeform, but now i'm kind of obsessed with them, etc - Freeform, he teases tsukki a lot, i made up some first years, i might write more for them even though no one cares, no beta we die like daichi, okay i think that's all the tags, the title means that all the ocs are also mlm, this is too short i'm sad now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamidragon/pseuds/origamidragon
Summary: Okada Takeshi joins the Karasuno volleyball team with two other first years. The first thing he notices is that the captain and his best friend seem way closer than what's normal for, well, friends.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, hinata/kageyama if u squint
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	they say it takes one to know one

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i love tsukkiyama and i'm so proud of tadashi for becoming captain <3 <3 <3  
> warning i am VERY bad at writing romance stuff since i am aroace........so please do not judge me too hard  
> also i SUCK at transitions

Okada stood in front of the gym where Karasuno’s volleyball team doing morning practice, his friend Mizumi next to him. As they were about to enter, another boy with short brown hair came jogging up to them, his bag swinging as he ran. The boy stopped next to them and grinned.

“Hey, I’m Koji Takahashi!” he introduced himself, bowing politely. “Are you guys here to join the volleyball team, too?”

Okada smiled and bowed back. “I’m Okada Takeshi, and yeah, we’re here for volleyball.”

“Mizumi Shuichi,” his friend said with his ever-present bored tone, also returning the bow.

“Oh, I can’t wait to start practicing with them! Karasuno’s been doing so well the last couple of years, and I really wanna be a part of a team that’s so awesome!” Takahashi exclaimed, his grin growing wider. “Well, are we ready to go in?”

Okada nodded and the three of them filed into the gym. A tall blonde guy with glasses, probably one of the third years, noticed them and nudged the shoulder of the boy next to him, who had just hit an incredible float serve. The boy turned towards them and smiled brightly, heading over with the blonde boy following him.

“Hi, welcome to the Karasuno boy’s volleyball team! My name is Tadashi Yamaguchi, and I’m the captain of the team.” As he spoke, two other boys walked over, one short boy with orange hair and another with blue-black hair and a blank expression. The orange-haired boy was practically bouncing with excitement and the black-haired boy smacked him on the back of the head to get him to stop.

“Hiiiii!” the orange haired boy almost shouted. “My name’s Shoyo Hinata! You guys are the new first years, right? It’s so nice to meet you!”

The blonde boy rolled his eyes. “You’re going to scare them off before they even join...”

“This is Tobio Kageyama, my vice captain,” Yamaguchi continued, gesturing towards the blank-faced boy, “and this grumpy man is Kei Tsukishima. Have you three all filled out your club forms?”

Okada and Mizumi nodded and took off their bags to retrieve the forms, while Takahashi squeaked with embarrassment. “Aw crap, I knew I forgot something!”

“No worries,” Yamaguchi laughed, “We’ve got extra copies here for that exact situation. Hey, Yacchan! We need a club form!” A small blonde girl looked up and rushed over with the paper, smiling at Takahashi as she handed it to him along with a pen. Takahashi hurriedly filled out the form and handed it back to Yachi at the same time as Okada and Mizumi.

The blonde girl smiled again. “I’m Hitoka Yachi, one of the club managers. Over there is Tanji Fukanaga, he’s a second year and the other manager. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Okada returned the sentiment, idly thinking that all the third years were rather attractive.

“So these are the first years, huh? We’re going to have to work them hard for them to be Karasuno material,” Tsukishima commented, as if he was stating a simple fact. Mizumi scowled, likely about to retort, but Yamaguchi placed a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“No need to be rude to them, Tsukki,” the green-haired boy said, his smile looking a little bit scary now. Tsukishima blinked, then scoffed and walked off.

Hinata jumped  _ really high _ into the air. “Tadashi’s getting to be just like Daichi!” he exclaimed, hiding behind Kageyama for dramatic effect. Kageyama nodded in agreement.

Yamaguchi laughed and shook his head. “Well, anyways, are you three ready to start practice?”

“Yes!” Takahashi said, and they stepped onto the court with the third and second years.

\--

Their first week on the team was a lot of fun. Okada was already getting better as a middle blocker thanks to Tsukishima’s and a couple of the second years’ help. Mizumi was absolutely killing it as a libero, as usual. The gruff second year he was working with, Sachihiro, had complimented him on his reflexes and persistence and he had  _ almost _ hit one of Yamaguchi’s float serves. Meanwhile, Takahashi was having a lot of trouble with choosing between being a setter or a wing spiker. He insisted that both of the positions were really awesome and complained about not being able to be both. As in, setting up a spike to himself.

The three first years ended up being in the same homeroom and ate lunch together every day, so Takahashi quickly became good friends with them. Okada and Mizumi had met at the start of middle school and became best friends in their last year, so Okada had been worried that Takahashi might not...  _ mix _ very well with them. It turned out that Takahashi had a lot of similar interests and was pretty good at carrying on conversations and filling silences. So the three of them hung out a lot.

Two main things that Okada noticed during their first week. First, Takahashi already managed to develop a tiny crush on Fukanaga. Not that Okada judged, Fukanaga was pretty cute. Second, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima seemed really close. They’d lean on each other during breaks, Tsukishima would put up Yamaguchi’s hair into a ponytail for him, and they’d share water bottles often. Okada had even seen Yamaguchi pick up Tsukishima bridal-style without prompt, despite the blonde boy becoming very flustered by it. Mizumi and Takahashi had picked up on it, too.

“Do you think they’re dating?” Takahashi asked one day as they watched Yamaguchi hang an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders after evening practice.

Mizumi shrugged. “It’s hard to tell. They do all that stuff but I’ve never seen them kiss or anything. At the least, Tsukishima-senpai has a crush on Yamaguchi-senpai. That much is fairly obvious.”

“I kind of want to ask them,” Okada admitted.

Takahashi laughed. “Oh my god, imagine if you asked them and they actually weren’t. That would be so funny.”

“And embarrassing for all three of you,” Mizumi added.

Okada raised his hands in mock defeat. “Alright, we’re better off not asking them.”

\--

It was during one of their breaks a few days later that Okada watched Yamaguchi take a long drink from his water bottle before passing it to Tsukishima. Despite the fact that there was another water bottle not a meter away. He heard Mizumi sighing next to him. “If they aren’t dating, it’s pretty clear they’re getting close to it.” Okada shushed him so he could hear their conversation. Mizumi rolled his eyes, disapproving of the eavesdropping.

“I’m still surprised Hinata wasn’t chosen to be captain,” Yamaguchi was saying.

Tsukishima scoffed. “You were the obvious choice. Still are. Hinata and Kageyama are way too emotional to be the foundation of our team, and I’m obviously not cut out for any sort of leader position. You’re strong, resilient, and you almost always know what to say. You’re going to be a better captain than Daichi was.”

“Aw, Tsukki, if you keep saying stuff like that, I might think that you like me!” Yamaguchi said, smiling at the blonde.

Tsukishima’s ears flushed pink. “Shut up, Tadashi,” he muttered, taking a sip of water.

Suddenly, Yamaguchi’s smile turned into a mischievous grin. “Make me, Tsukki,” he replied coolly, as if he had been waiting for Tsukishima to say that.

Tsukishima choked on his water, his face reddening as he sharply turned away. Yamaguchi giggled innocently behind him, seeming satisfied. 

“Mizumi, did you-” Okada began, keeping his voice low.

“Of course I heard, how could I not?” Mizumi muttered, his own face pink with second-hand embarrassment.

Okada looked over at him, and Mizumi sighed because he already knew what he’d say. “I’m definitely going to ask them after practice.”

Mizumi shook his head disbelievingly. “Good luck.”

\--

Mizumi and Takahashi stayed behind after practice to wait for Okada. Takahashi flashed him a thumbs-up as Okada approached the two chatting third-years.

“Um, Yamaguchi-senpai..?” Okada asked.

Yamaguchi smiled. “Call me Tadashi. What is it that you need, Takeshi-san?”

“Okay, Tadashi-senpai, then,” Okada said carefully. “I just wanted to ask something.”

“Shoot.” Tadashi’s smile was so inviting and open, directly contrasting with Tsukishima’s bored frown from behind the captain.

Okada brought up a hand to rub his neck. “Are- are you and Tsukishima-senpai dating or something? It’s just- we- I’ve been wondering.” At this, Tsukishima’s eyes widened almost as fast as his face flushed pink. Tadashi’s cheeks were also a little pink, but he just laughed.

“Not yet,” he responded, eyes sparkling with humor. Tsukishima’s face went a shade darker. After waiting a second, Tadashi leaned over a bit and cupped a hand around his mouth, as if he was telling a secret, and the same mischievous grin from before returned. “To tell you the truth,” the captain stage-whispered, “I’m just waiting for Tsukki to finally ask me out, because I know that  _ he _ knows I will never let him live it down if I make the first move.” As Tadashi spoke, Tsukishima’s face just kept getting redder and redder, and Okada was pretty sure his glasses were fogging up from how warm his face must have been. 

Tadashi straightened up, still grinning. “Was that all you wanted to ask?”

Okada blinked, a bit stunned by Tadashi’s straightforwardness. “Uh. I think that was it.”

“Alright, see you at practice tomorrow.” Tadashi ruffled Okada’s hair and lightly pushed him towards the exit.

Mizumi and Takahashi met him outside the gym. “So they weren’t dating,” Takahashi mused as they walked, “but they probably will be soon, since Tadashi-senpai pretty much just told Tsukishima-senpai to ask him out.” Okada nodded, not sure if he should feel guilty or self-satisfied.

\--

Mizumi had to hold Okada still by his shoulder the next morning. Okada didn’t even know why he was so nervous; it wasn’t his relationship. But he really wanted to see what happened.

When Tadashi and Tsukishima walk in together, Tadashi quickly meets Okada’s gaze. Something in his eyes or face must have given away his nervous anticipation, because the captain smiled widely and reached for Tsukishima’s hand. The blonde blushed and scowled, looking like he had to stop himself from pulling away, but instead he squeezed back.

Okada sighed in relief and Mizumi rolled his eyes again, but this time with a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if anyone cares i might write some more stuff w the first years...........


End file.
